Perplexahedron (Episode)
Perplexahedron is the fifteenth episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. Plot This episode takes place after Where the Magic Happens. Azmuth contacts Ben on the Ultimatrix, and yells at him for failing to stop Aggregor from claiming three of the four pieces to the Map of Infinity. Ben tells Azmuth that yelling at him is not going to help him, Azmuth agrees then teleports Ben, Gwen, and Kevin to another galaxy to the Perplexahedron, a giant cube-like artificial planet, and find Aggregor approaching the planet. The group chases Aggregor, but he is able to successfully get in using his three pieces of the Map of Infinity, and the group is able to get in there as well, but barely. Gwen cannot track Aggregor, possibly due to the Perplexahedron, and they going to random doors that seem to defy gravity. Ben gets Gwen to make trackers on the floor, and it shows the hallways are moving down to random rooms. When Kevin punches the locked door, it activates its security system. Ben tries to become Chromastone, but instead becomes Humungousaur. And now, they are waiting their supposed death as the lasers move in closer to them. Gwen manages to destroy the lasers, but then they encounter a big, white humanoid robot, which they later defeat. They encounter another trap, which is a wind tunnel, and Ben and Kevin and Gwen are separated. Gwen fights more security drones and encounters Aggregor. When the room Ben and Kevin are in is flooding, Ben becomes Ripjaws to free them. The next room they go in becomes filled with acid, and Ben manages to save him and Kevin using Spidermonkey. Gwen and Aggregor keep going through the Perplexahedron, where they keep encountering security, but Aggregor destroys the forces. Soon, they come into a room where it is snowing, and Aggregor finally has enough when Gwen tries to get his attention, so he blasts her into a wall, where she becomes a frozen statue. Ben manages to free Gwen from her frozen prison as Swampfire, and she and Kevin kiss. They realize to get to the final piece of the Map of Infinity, they have to go through the rooms where the guards appear. They do that, and soon encounter the Sentinel, the keeper of the final piece of the Map of Infinity, and his crown is revealed to be a piece of the Map of Infinity and knows a lot of Aggregor's plan. He tells Ben that his mission in protecting the final piece has succeeded and that the Perplexahedron has fulfilled its purpose. The Perplexahedron begins to crumble and Aggregor appears and beats the Sentinel for the Map of Infinity. Ben becomes Cannonbolt and Aggregor is able to defeat him, but Ben becomes Ultimate Cannonbolt and begins to deathly hurt Aggregor for his crimes. But Aggregor is still unbeatable, and fights off Ben, then takes the last piece of the Map of Infinity. Ben, Gwen, and the Sentinel are picked up by Kevin, and the Sentinel yells at Ben for his failure to not protect the Map of Infinity, where he blames Ben for losing the piece and then disappears. But the team still vows to stop Aggregor once and for all, before he puts his plan into motion. Major events *Aggregor completes the Map of Infinity. *Ben transforms into Ripjaws for the first time (since the original series) in Ultimate Alien. *Ben has finally obtained a piece of the Map of Infinity only to lose it in a vain attempt to take down Aggregor. *Gwen and Kevin kiss once again. *Kevin tells Ben that he likes Gwen and wants to take care of her. Ultimatrix alien debut *Ripjaws Characters *Ben *Gwen *Kevin *Azmuth *The Sentinel Villains * Ultimate Aggregor * Perplexahedron Guards Aliens used *Humungousaur (accidental transformation; selected alien was Chromastone) *Ripjaws (first appearance in Ultimate Alien) *Spidermonkey *Swampfire *Cannonbolt *Ultimate Cannonbolt Quotes Trivia *''Fusion Fall'' has released an Ultimate Cannonbolt suit in relation to this episode. *Gwen and Kevin share their second on-screen kiss. *Ben says he considers Kevin as the big brother he never had in this episode, while Kevin says he likes the Kevin Gwen sees when she looks at him and the fact that Ben gave him a second chance despite that he messed up all those other ones, and that he owes Ben and Gwen for changing his life. *Ripjaws is the second alien who hasn't appeared since the original series; the first was Four Arms. *This is the second time Ben tried to become Chromastone, but became a different alien. This happened in Video Games, with Swampfire. *This is the third time that a main character says "Aggregor", when they are defeated, this time was Gwen. *This episode is a homage to the "Cube" film series where a group of people are trapped in a giant Rubik's cube like deathtrap with various interchanging rooms filled with hi-tech and lethal booby traps designed to kill anyone who sets off whatever scanners the room may have. *When Ben turned into Ripjaws, he didn't shout out his name.(maybe because he was in a rush to save Kevin from drowning) *Dwayne McDuffie confirmed that Ben gained Ripjaws because he scanned some Pisciss Volann in Deep. *This is the first time that Ben chooses the alien that would aid in the current situation but the Ultimatrix chooses the powerful alien instead Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season One Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Map of Infinity story arc Category:Cleanup Category:Article stubs Category:Gwevin